The Wrong Choice
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: Formerly known as BANANA 1xR Based loosely on Notting Hill. The muse wouldn't leave me alone and here's the results. Unfinished aka on hiatus.


BANANA  
  
By Aislin Oriel  
  
*Copyright goes to GW and Notting Hill. Characters are Gundam's, idea is Notting Hill's. The way I twist it around is mine. Also, a further note. The title in no way reflects the story, I just hate to leave something untitled. Sorry for any misunderstandings! ^-^  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"We're too different, Relena. You're a politician, being with a soldier would only foul up your reputation. Plus, I don't think I could live the way you want me to. I'm not used to that sort of domestication. You deserve someone who could." Heero stated coldly, trying to avoid any possibility of confession.  
  
She looked like she was going to cry. But she wouldn't; both of them knew that. "You're an ex-soldier Heero, a brave man at that. You have contributed more to this world than you could ever take away! No one would hate you for all of the pain you've gone through. Nothing was your fault, you were only a child! If you'd only give me a chance..."  
  
"I can't. I'll never be able to compare myself to all of the good you are. It's rediculous to think of us together. I am a gundam pilot and you're the foreign minister, those are two completely different worlds."  
  
"That's true. We are. But... I'm also just a girl... standing infront of a boy... asking him to love her..." she choked out suprisingly strongwilled, though her voice was just mid-whisper.  
  
Heero stood looking at her unyeildingly. He slowly shook his head to state that the topic was definitively anon.  
  
Nodding sorrowfully, Relena turned slowly in defeat and walked away, leaving the cruel man to his wishes.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I did the right thing?" Heero asked the three he sat with.  
  
"Definately." Wufei nodded supportively.  
  
"Definately the right thing." Trowa also encouraged solumnly.  
  
Quatre just looked at him sadly, supporting his decision with a miniscule nod and closure of his eyes. He knew that Heero was trying to protect himself from the pain of accepting humanity.  
  
"Good." Heero confirmed, raking his hand through his hair in a worn out manner. Even he couldn't pretend he was strong this time. "Then..."  
  
"Yes...?" Quatre incouraged.  
  
"Why do I feel so bad?"  
  
"Those are one of the things that you have to accept when you lose someone you love. You do love her right?" Quatre questioned, though deep down, all seated knew that answer already.  
  
"Yes, and she said she loved me too..." he said, distain covered by monotone.  
  
The other three just looked at him wide eyed, not sure what to say to that.  
  
Silence preceeded this until that itself was shattered by the door being smashed open violently.  
  
Standing there, out of breath was Duo, glaring disbelievingly at Heero. "You daft prick!" he shouted at him.  
  
Without moving from the spot of his entrance, Duo announced to the other guys, "Heero told Relena that he didn't wan't to be with her!" Shame on Heero for being so idiotic!  
  
Duo was surprised that Trowa, Wufei and Quatre weren't also regarding Heero like he was the stupidest person in the world. They only shared his surprised look but he'd recognized that already on their faces as soon as he'd stepped through the doorway.  
  
"We know." Trowa said slowly, not letting any of his supportive tone slip away.  
  
"I told her that we couldn't be together because we were too different." Heero explained to the outraged man that was his best friend in the world.  
  
"Yes," Quatre urged him to go on.  
  
Duo still wore the same grimacing scowl.  
  
"Then she said... that she was also just a girl... standing infront of a boy... and asking him to love her..." Heero trailed off as he finished, feeling a tinge of regret.  
  
Silence a second time is always longer than the first.  
  
"You daft prick!" Wufei said bitterly, not able to believe what Heero had chosen when given such options.  
  
The others couldn't help but be a little taken aback by this comment from Wufei. He'd never approved of Heero's affinity for her; it was a large sign of weakness.  
  
Heero glanced around at all of his best friends before saying, "So I did the wrong thing?" it was actually more of a statement to come to terms with than anything else.  
  
"She's on her way to the press conference. We'd better hurry if you want to catch her before she gets on the shuttle for Mars at six." Duo instructed, bright voice once again resonating.  
  
Nodding, Heero got up in one swift motion and his friends were right behind him to go.  
  
* * *  
  
*More 2 come... r/r ALSO, if you have any suggestions for this title, please and I stress, DO tell. Anything would be better! - AO* 


End file.
